Love Comes Softly
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: An Idea i had rolling around in my brain. Bella reflecting on her relationship with Edward, and comparing it to Jacob. Will explore the 'Easy As Breathing/Natural path'  M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Firework

**Fireworks**

_Other possibilities: Rocket, banger, __**firecracker, **__Roman candle, sparkler, __**explosive,**__ pinwheel, pyrotechnics_

_Definition: 1. Bright exploding object. 2. Angry Outburst. 3. __**Eye Popping**_

~/*\~

The first time I saw Edward Cullen, my world of previous darkness exploded into fireworks of fantastic colours.

Colours I hadn't considered before were suddenly the highlight of my day.

The strong bronze of his hair, darkened underneath, lighter on top, and always perfectly tussled.

The pale marble-esque pallor of his skin, which seemed to glow indiscriminately wherever it appeared.

The varying shades of molten amber that were his eyes – from bright, gold-like hues, through to delicious caramel tones, through to deepest, almost black-amber, which stirred unfelt feelings, unfelt desires, and sent them thrumming through my body.

His simple elegance, designer cut clothes, which varied slightly daily, but revolved around dark, brooding colours – rich browns, a flash of deep burgundy, ashen greys, and faded blacks – mixed with light, airy colours of tans, creams, a soft whites.

All of these colours suddenly became integral to my being – to my being happy, to my being healthy, to my being sane.

And suddenly, the colours of the world got a little sharper as well – the pale off-white paint of the walls at school, the smudged linoleum on the floor, the dark forest green that covered the lockers, all became sharper, more defined.

As time went by, though, the outside colours slowly faded into non-descript shades of nothing. The only colour in my life was Edward.

Sometimes, I could see the sparks of electricity between us, especially during movie time in class. I could feel every spark of red, every zap of purple, every flash of yellow, every glow of green, every glint of orange, every flicker of blue, and every sparkle of every other colour in between.

The first time I saw his vampiric diamond-like skin I was rapturous – I had discovered another reason to breathe, another reason to smile, another reason to live. It was another colour unique solely to Edward.

My only reprieve from this colour overload coupled with colour deprivation in Edward's absence was Jacob.

My Jacob.

There was no need for fireworks – everything was as it should be. Normal.

His beautiful russet skin, his luxurious and soft black hair, his fast growing stature, was all as it should be. Normal. Natural.

Like the first sun rays of the days, or the moonlight breaking through the clouds, it was as it should be.

Nothing sudden like fireworks.


	2. Chapter 2 Dazzle

**Dazzle**

_Other possibilities: __**Prevent from seeing,**__ daze, confuse, __**amaze**__, astonish, __**overwhelm**__, stun, glare, reflection, blaze_

_Definition: 1. __**Deprive someone from seeing temporarily 2. Amaze somebody**_

~/*\~

The only word I could use to describe Edward was dazzling.

Other words, like 'perfect' and 'flawless' also came to mind, but the only truly accurate conclusion I could come to was that he was dazzling.

From his dazzling looks, to his dazzling voice, to his dazzling family, to his dazzling education, to his dazzling vampiric abilities, he was, all in all, dazzling.

It left me feeling inadequate – I was a boring, unimpressive human.

What was special about me?

Compared to him, not only was I a baby, I was also inferior, mentally, physically, materially, and in every other way possible.

But with Jake, I was special.

I was better at English then he was.

But he was better at Maths.

I could cook.

He could fix anything mechanical.

We were both special.

Neither of us outshone the other by any great length.

He made me feel special, by telling me little sarcastic remarks, like _'Gosh Bella, you're soooooo smart._' He made me feel special by complimenting my cooking, or saying stuff like _'I didn't know that' _and _'you're my best friend, you know that, right?'_

Nothing dazzling about Jacob.

Nothing dazzling about where he lived, or where he went to school, or what his supernatural abilities (or lack thereof) were, or what he had accomplished in his former lives, or what he had done in his years alive.

Nothing overwhelming, nothing astounding, nothing blazing about him.

Just Jake.

Everyday, ordinary Jake.


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Family**

_Other Possibilities:_ _Relations, __**relatives, kin, lineage, household**__, private, type, __**kind,**__**breed,**__ strain, variety,_

_Definition: __**1. a. **__**A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children.**__**b. **__**Two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place.**__**2. **__All the members of a household under one roof.__**3. **__**A group of persons sharing common ancestry**__. __**4. **__Lineage, especially distinguished lineage._

~/*\~

The First Time I met Edward's family, and learnt their histories, it struck me as being not so much as a traditional family, of parents and children of the same ancestry and lineage, but more of a collection of couples (and Edward) living together for their mutual benefit. They obviously believed they were more 'family' than 'coven' but even so, their hierarchy – if you could call it that – was very similar to a coven, with Carlisle and Esme being the leaders and the others rising and falling in status as they chose.

Edward didn't get my musings – he always shrugged and said that it was as close as non-humans could get to being human.

I always, secretly, thought that their mimicry of being human – though excellent, perfect even – in every other aspect of their lives, was seriously lacking when it came to the family side of things.

Rosalie and Edward didn't communicate – ever, and Jasper was rather illusive (at least around me) Alice was over-indulged in her fantasies, while Edward was allowed to brood. Carlisle, having never been a proper father, and being born during a time where fathering was distinctively different to what it is today, felt no need to change the way his groups of individuals acted.

Family, it seemed, was the one place where they were varied in experience and learning.

The atmosphere was often strained - even with Jasper's amazing gift.

I found it strange – I mean, I know that families don't always get along, I am, after all, from a divorced family, and that sometimes family members become estranged, but never have I known some many 'family members' to be at odds with each other and still be living there.

Even _I_ could feel the tension when I was there – tension between Rosalie and Edward, between Rosalie and Alice, between Jasper and Edward. It was, all in all, awkward.

Emmett and Alice seemed to be the least affected by this dark atmosphere.

At least, so they showed.

Even their home was a random collection of non-mutual objects. The room followed no real rhyme or rhythm, with Edward's Piano in the same room as Emmett's video games – Alice's fashion computer and Rosalie's car books.

It was like each person was trying to claim as much of the house as possible, in the least obtrusive way.

It was…unnerving to say the least.

With Jacob's family, it was comfortable.

Nothing fazed Billy, with his laid-back attitude, mischievous black eyes and deep soothing voice that, on occasion, sounded magical.

Billy with his stories – fishing, tribal, past experiences, his wife, other friends, all the hell he raised as young man. His eye's a twinkling as he pointed to a memento, and explained it's story's – each one had at least three stories – one when it came into being, one how Jake had run into it, and one about how Sarah or the twins tried to redecorate while keeping it.

Jake with his carefree smiles and laughter, and easy way of being. His easy tactile manner and open expressions that invited you in. His silly expressions and endearing moments. His cramped room that was soon becoming even more cramped as he grew taller, filled out his frame. His garage where his magic hands made dead things come alive.

Their house was just as warm and inviting – cosy and quaint, full of pictures of family and friends, both past a present. Photo's of weddings and births, and a small piece of black ribbon with the letter 'S' embroidered on the bottom. Photo's of graduations, photo's of holidays and fishing trips. Odd collectable things scattered carelessly around the coffee tables, with exquisite pieces of wood carvings, made by Jake and Billy, and their ancestors.

You could sense, without even talking to them, without even looking at them, that they were a family.

Because, maybe, they _loved_ each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

**Friends**

_Other Possibilities:_ _Pal, __**companion, **__comrade, __**ally, colleague**__, supporter, __**helper,**__ buddy_

_Definition: __**1. **__**A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts**__.__**2. **__A person whom one knows; an acquaintance.__**3. **__A person with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade.__**4. **__One who supports, sympathizes with, or patronizes a group, cause, or movement_

~/*\~

Early in our relationship, it became clear to me that the Cullen's had no friends.

Acquaintance's, sure. Colleagues, definitely, schoolmates undeniably.

But no friends.

They mentioned knowing lots of vampire covens, the closet being the Denali Clan, who were also 'vegetarians', but there were many the mentioned at several intervals – like the Volturi, the Amazon's, the Romanian's, the Egyptians. They seemed to group their 'friends' by nationality or race, or place of residence.

And they would have been very old acquaintances, because I can never recall a time when they actually called.

With Jacob, he was always with Quil and Embry – especially Quil, since Embry has been sick.

But Jake's always talking about his friends and what they got up to and what prank they pulled and how long they got suspended from school.

Always showing me scars – on both him and the furniture – from where they had rough-housed and hit something – or someone.

Jake said that your friend's are the people you choose to be around.

And, when I was around him, there wasn't any other place I'd rather be, because he also chose to keep me around.


	5. Chapter 5 Alone

**Alone**

_Other Possibilities: Only, unaccompanied, __**lonely, abandoned,**__ isolated, forlorn, solitary, __**unaided**_

_Definition:_ _**1**__. Without help from others: without help or support from anybody or anything else. __**2**__.__**without company: without any other person or thing nearby or in attendance, for company, or to give assistance**__**3**__. unique in some respect: being the only one of a group to do, achieve, or think something_

~/*\~

Edward left today.

He said he didn't love me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake never left me


	6. Chapter 6 Supernatural

**Supernatural**

_Other Possibilities: __**Different, extraordinary, other-worldly, unbelievable**_

_Definition:_ _**1. **__**anything above or beyond what one holds to be **__**natural**__** or exists outside **__**natural law**__** and the **__**observable**__** universe**_

~/*\~

When you look at Edward, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't human.

He was too perfect – too symmetrical, too much of a gentlemen, too beautiful, too graceful, too pale, too cold.

He wasn't _normal_.

And I think that's why I think that my discovery of him vampirism wasn't a shock – he was clearly supernatural.

But Jake – _my Jake._

The tan kid from the Rex who had made mud pies with me, who had teased me and confessed his love to me at age 3. The boy who followed me around for summers at a time, puppy-eyed and desperate for my approval. The guy who had given me my truck, who had healed me, who had held my hand when I tripped and my body when I cried.

My best friend.

The man I could call in the middle of a night, for no particular reason, and know that he would pick up and talk to me, even if it was about something stupid. The man who I trusted to protect me through everything.

_My_ Jake.

He was too close to me for me to believe he wasn't human.

He wasn't perfect – he had a scar under his arm where a motor fell on it the first time he tried to change it.

He wasn't symmetrical, he often complained about how his left leg looked a bit longer than the right.

He wasn't a gentlemen like Edward was – he burped and farted and got too close and didn't always get the door or insist of paying for everything.

He wasn't graceful – he was just as clumsy as me

He wasn't pale – he was a glorious tan

He wasn't cold – he was warm, extraordinarily warm. Not just his personality or his smile, but his skin. He just radiated warmth.

But he was beautiful.

Very beautiful.

So when I discovered that he too belonged to the supernatural world, I was terrified.

Not because I was afraid of him – how could I be? He was my Jake.

I was terrified that he too would realise that I'm just a silly human.

That I'm never going to be part of the supernatural.

That he'd leave me one day too.

.

.

.

.

.

And it took him a long while to convince me otherwise.

But when he did, I believed him.


	7. Chapter 7 Heart Friend

**Heart Friend**

_Other Possibilities: __**Soul mate**__, __**Mo Anam cara**__, bosom buddy, __**best friend**_

_Definition:_ _**1. **__**someone whom is your best friend, but more than that- you can tell them anything and vice versa. They are there no matter what. You love them like a sister/brother/mother/father/significant other. You know what each other is thinking, you know when something is wrong when they won't admit it, you know when they need a hug or even if miles away you know they need you.**_

~/*\~

There are times in life where there is only one person you ever want.

Only one person who understand exactly what you are, exactly what you mean – even when you're not saying anything.

The person you call at 2.30 in the morning because you're parents have been fighting all night and all you're hearing is words like 'leaving', 'packing' 'divorce'.

The person who gives you the biggest card when you have the flu, who attempts to make you chicken noodle soup but burns it beyond recognition.

The person you can cuddle up to on cold night.

The person you practise the waltz with for your mutual proms.

The person, who, slowly, becomes your best friend.

The best friend who is the only one who can make you smile and laugh.

The best friend is the only exception to every rule you have.

The best friend who breaks down your walls.

The best friend who becomes your heart friend.


	8. Chapter 8 First

**First**

_Other Possibilities: Primary, initial, __**earliest**__, former, __**chief**__, leading, __**main**__, paramount, __**original,**__ pioneer, fundamental, __**basic,**__ key, __**essential**_

_Definition:_ _**1. **__before rest in order: preceding or ahead of any others in order __** than rest: occurring before any others in a series**__**3. most important: having a higher rank, significance, or authority than others in the same category**_

~/*\~

The first time I noticed something different about Jake, I felt different.

For some reason, his well-muscled body struck me as attractive rather than _just_ _Jake._

The first time I noticed that his eyes softened when he looked at me was something I wanted to catch more, instead of writing it off as _being Jake._

The first time I noticed that his hands held me when I tripped for longer than necessary, it gave me goose-bumps, something I couldn't write off as being _just Jake._

The first time I caught myself leaning in for his touches, wanted to be around his incredible warmth, struck me as being not _just Bella_ behaviour.

The first time _that look_ gave me a rush of nerves, good nerves. A flash of excitement.

The first time I wanted him to hold me.

The first time I didn't want to pull away.

The first time I longer for _Jake_ instead of _Edward._


	9. Chapter 9 Exception

**Exception**

_Other Possibilities: __**exemption,**__ omission,__** immunity,**__ exclusion_

_Definition:_ _**1. Somebody or something that is not included or does not fit into a general rule, pattern, or judgment.**__**2.**__ The act or condition of being excluded __**3.**__ A criticism, usually negative_

~/*\~

The first proper dance I ever did with anyone – with both of us actually using our feet – was at Jake's formal.

We danced a waltz – because it was all we knew how to do without me seriously injuring anybody.

We danced to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.

I looked up at him, smiling softly as he looked down at me.

"You are," I whispered.

"Are what?" he whispered back.

"The only exception."

He smiled and twirled us.

It is the only song I will ever waltz to.

And I will only ever waltz it with Jake.


	10. Chapter 10 Edwards Return CANON

**Scenario One of Edward's Return - Canon**

_Other Possibilities: __**standard,**__ rule, __**norm, principle, law**__, list, _

_Definition:_ _**1. A general rule, principal or standard**_

~/*\~

The plane ride back with Edward was uneventful.

I couldn't believe he was alive.

I couldn't believe he tried to kill himself.

I couldn't believe I'd finally have Edward back.

My Soul.

.

.

.

When we got off the plane, I was greeted by the Cullen Family, who all expressed their thanks and concerns of my half-dead state.

Three days of not sleeping can do that.

But it was alright.

I had Edward Back.


	11. Chapter11 Edward Return WISHFUL THINKING

**Scenario Three of Edward's Return – Wishful Thinking**

_Other Possibilities: __**delusion,**__**fantasy,**__**dream, idealism**__, _

_Definition:_ _**1. The unrealistic belief that something that is actually wished for is actaully true or may be realised**_

~/*\~

The plane ride back with Edward was uneventful.

I couldn't believe he was alive.

I couldn't believe he tried to kill himself.

I couldn't believe I'd finally have Edward back.

.

.

.

When we got off the plane, I was greeted by the Cullen Family, who all expressed their thanks and concerns of my half-dead state.

Three days of not sleeping can do that.

"Bells?" I heard an incredulous voice from nearby.

I looked up, but there was no one there.

And, for some reason, I had the feeling that someone should be.

And, from inside my head, a voice that sounded broken, whispered _the only exception…._


	12. Chapter 12 Edwards Return DESTINY

**Scenario Three of Edward's Return - Destiny**

_Other Possibilities: __**Fate,**__ fortune, __**luck,**__ providence, _

_Definition:_ _**1. **__The apparently predetermined and inevitable series of events that happen to somebody or something. __**2.**__ The __**inner purpose of a life that can be discovered and realized**__. __**3.**__ A force or agency that predetermines what will happen_

~/*\~

The plane ride back with Edward was uneventful.

I couldn't believe he was alive.

I couldn't believe he tried to kill himself.

I couldn't believe I'd finally have Edward back.

.

.

.

When we got off the plane, I was greeted by the Cullen Family, who all expressed their thanks and concerns of my half-dead state.

Three days of not sleeping can do that.

"Bells?" I heard an incredulous voice from nearby.

I looked up, and there, looking like he had just witnessed the best thing in life combined with the worst thing imaginable, was Jake.

My Jake.

My sun.

And, somehow, finding my untapped inner strength I stumbled.

Away.

From.

Edward.

And landed in the arms of Jake.

"You ok Bells?" he murmured.

"The only exception," I whispered.


End file.
